Could Have
by Kiwi-03
Summary: Bella's traumatic past leads her to be fostered at nine years old. She meets Edward, a strange boy with piercing green eyes. What happens when the friends become separated, and meet again thirteen years later? AU/AH, First fic.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: Although Twilight's not mine, I truly wish it was. -sigh-

* * *

BPOV

"Bella, honey. I'm gonna' walk the dog 'kay?"

"Yeah Mom!"

"You be in before dark alright?" Renee walked out the door at that moment, a jingling ball of white fluff not too far behind her. I giggled, jumping up from the grass of the front yard and picking up my puppy. His name was Bounce, a tiny Japanese Spitz. He was thirteen weeks now, and some would consider that unlucky. I wasn't superstitious though. It was just a number, and numbers don't hurt.

A long pink tongue slid up my face - jaw to forehead. "Bounce!" I shook my head and set him back down on the pavement again in a huff. As I folded my arms he stared at me, head cocked to one side, with his tongue hanging out one side of his open mouth. A little doggy-grin. My disgusted face melted into a smile as I watched him and reached down to scratch behind his red collar, just how he liked it. I could never stay mad at him, he was too cute for his own good and he knew it. Bounce closed his little brown eyes, obviously enjoying the attention. We'd gotten him at eight weeks, and the progress he'd made since then was pretty astounding. His fur had grown longer and thicker, but was at an awkward afro-like stage now. He'd grown slightly taller, and much more energetic. That's how he earned his name; he was always bouncing off the walls.

Renee ruffled my hair, giving me a parting grin. "We'll be back in half an hour or so." I nodded eagerly, sitting back down on the grass in the front garden as I had before. I heard her footsteps on the concrete matched with Bounce's paw pads as they left, the sounds slowly fading away with the spring breeze.

I sighed gently, rising from my stance and running to the edge of the garden. My eyes scanned the empty street, noting only next-door's cat, Tom, and the few parked cars by people's driveways. I grinned as I saw a white ball prance round the corner at the end of the road, and skipped back to the garden to retrieve my stash of flowers from under a large and leafy bush. It was my Mom's birthday tomorrow, and being nine years old you don't get much pocket money. Instead of buying something I decided to make her present. It wasn't much. Just a small bouquet, but Renee always loved anything I gave her. She was so appreciative that way.

I wandered around the garden, carefully selecting more flowers from areas where Renee was less likely to notice. That made everything far harder of course, but after ten minutes or so of hunting, I gathered the masses of vivid colours and brought them to the centre of the garden. Sitting cross-legged, I laid them gently in front of me - yellows, oranges, reds, and pinks - and smiled slightly. Looking upwards at the sky, I noticed the darkening hues that spread across it._"You be in before dark alright?"_ My small features morphed into a frown. I'd have to be quick then. Taking three pink flowers in my hand, I began surrounding them with the reds, then oranges, and finally the yellows. I closed my eyes, inhaling the scent for a moment. It was so wonderfully sweet and fresh, with a little...I sniffed again...honey? Each flower smelt different, beautiful in its own way, but combined? It was amazing. Mom would love it.

I stood up happily, pleased with my success, burying my face in the bouquet. My wavy brown hair fell over my shoulders and eyes, cloaking me. She'd be home soon, and I still needed to hunt up a vase. Just to see her face tomorrow, her happiness...

I giggled.

I turned.

I gasped.

The carefully crafted bouquet slipped from my fingers, each flower twirling silently to the ground.

* * *

**A/N:** Review me? I'll send you a puppy! Yeah…reviews = puppies

Okay, so that's basically an amazingly long prologue xD. I have no clue if anyone will like this or not, so I'm posting this to find out I suppose. Don't worry, Edward's in here, he appears in the first chapter ;] Yep, ten year old Edward (Babyward, awwh)

Bella's puppy if you're curious:

http://cdn-www (DOT) dailypuppy (DOT) com/media/dogs/anonymous/Wilson_Japanese_Spitz__


	2. Thud in the night

Twilight's not mine, you know the drill ;]

* * *

BPOV

I snapped upright in my bed, sweating and out of breath. Rubbing my face lightly, I chanted softly, "Just a dream...only a dream...". Having no wish to dwell on that night, I threw the bed covers out of the way and swung my legs out of the bed. I held my head in my hands briefly, elbows resting on knees, before pushing upwards and straightening. At first I was shocked. This wasn't my room. Where was I? Then I remembered, shuddering lightly with a small tear escaping from my dull brown eyes. I hastily rubbed at it, willing myself into composure.

I took a moment to survey my new room again. It was bright pink. I nearly choked when I saw it early this afternoon. Pink is a horrible colour; so rude and in-your-face; there's nothing neutral or diplomatic about it. I hadn't said anything about it though, so it was likely to stay that vile colour. My things were still mostly packed in the suitcases under my bed now. I hadn't felt the need to bring much of my old stuff though, just some sentimental things. Mainly presents from, and photos of, my parents.

I huffed a breath. And that's when I heard it.

Chopsticks.

The sound of a piano floated upstairs and through the half open door of my room. (I hated it that way, but my foster parents insisted I leave the stupid door open until I got used to it here.) The sound was soft, someone trying to be quiet, but it didn't lessen the simple beauty. My lips curved upwards slightly and I crept over to my door to hear better. It was strange to call it _my_ door. It wasn't. My bedroom was miles away; I should still be there right now. I could have been.

The floorboards creaked with the small weight of my body, and the melody stopped abruptly in response. I frowned, brows furrowing, listening harder then. Nothing. Of course, now I was curious. I wanted to know who was awake in the middle of the night, playing the piano. A soft chuckle escaped my lips. I was the one awake in the middle of the night _listening_ to someone playing the piano. They must be curious about what _I _was doing. With that I decided to find them. Sliding through the open door - now grateful it was that way - I attempted to be stealthy as I made my way down the stairs.

That was easier said than done.

I was probably one of the clumsiest people you could ever meet. Numerous times I stumbled on thin air and I attempted to stifle gasps, whilst warily descending. As my feet connected with the flat ground, I almost sighed with relief. I hadn't fallen so far. I peeked anxiously through a door directly on my right, but no-one was there. Continuing down the hallway, feeling blindly in the darkness, I attempted to keep my ears and eyes open at the same time. I noticed it must have been very early in the morning; the stars were still out and it was pitch black from what I saw through one of the windows as I passed. I had no idea where I was going honestly; this house was huge and it takes more than the few hours I'd been given so far, to memorize the layout. Just as I was about to turn back and attempt to find my bed again, there was a shuffling noise in the room beyond me. I stopped immediately. Was this really a good idea? I gulped nervously, before pressing a palm to the door and pushing.

**THUD**

"Ow!"

Clumsy Kid strikes again.

* * *

EPOV

_Crap_! I hastily stumbled back from the door that had somehow managed to hit me in the face. My hand had flown up to cover the affected area, before a girl had charged inside the room. She must have been new; I'd never seen her before. She looked about my age, maybe slightly younger, and her long chocolate brown hair was wild and matted. The look on my face must have upset her though, as her features crumbled into a grimace.

"I...Oh my word, I didn't mean..." She stepped forward, inching closer to me like I was a deadly explosive. Her hand twitched at her side. "D-didn't mean to..." She stuttered and stumbled over her words, before huffing a sigh, shutting her eyes, and continuing again. "Crap."

I chuckled blackly. "That's what I thought." My hand still lay across my face, and I experimentally removed it and poked my nose with one finger. Ugh, this wouldn't look good in the morning. It felt a little swollen, and it was probably going to bruise. Still, I dropped my hand and sucked it up. I'd had worse. Looking 'round the room absent-mindedly, I was a bit confused. I'd heard someone wandering around upstairs, assumed it was either Alice or my foster mom, and decided to be better safe than sorry by hiding out until they went back to bed. Don't get me wrong, Ali was great, like a sister to me I suppose, but when she got woken up before she wanted? There are no words, just stay clear. I grinned mentally at the thought. But then...this girl showed up, and she was neither.

"You new?" I probed gently, turning 'round and grabbing a pillow from the couch beside me, dropping it on the floor. I was about to sit down, before remembering my manners and chucking another pillow backwards to the girl too. I turned to face her again and my eyes widened. There was a gasp, then a _pfft_, then a dull thump. The pillow had hit her head-on and she was now lying on the floor staring blankly at the ceiling. My lips pressed into a tight line as I really tried not to laugh, but it wasn't enough. I clutched at my sides and flopped onto my pillow - the one that hadn't been convicted of attempted murder - as the girl gathered herself.

_Pfft_

Oh, she didn't, did she?

She did.

I smirked up at her from where I now lay on the floor, and the same expression was plastered on her face. She turned around and headed for the door, rubbing her hands together as if to say, "Well, that's that over with." Hmm, I wasn't done yet. I swung my arm around swiftly and grabbed the pillow she'd thrown and flung it back at her. She didn't fall this time, but was still surprised enough to give me time to jump up and get more "ammo". Pillow after pillow made contact with her body until the couch was devoid of them and they all lay at a pile by her feet. Then she surprised me.

Giggling softly, she deliberately fell backwards onto the soft mess behind her. She grinned at me upside-down, before rolling over onto her stomach and picking up a single cushion, throwing it gently towards me. It landed quietly at my feet. I stared at her questioningly for a moment, before sitting cross-legged on top of it.

"Yep," She stated. I turned my head to one side and raised an eyebrow, confused, and she continued, "I'm new."

"Hold on, we have a truce right?" I didn't want her thinking up any plans to assault me again.

She thought for a moment, before nodding gently and holding out a hand. "You started it, but whatever." Her small smile lit up her eyes slightly. I gazed into them for a moment longer than could be considered polite. They were an amazing brown, lighter than her hair. More of a raw umber or russet colour.

I lifted my hand, placing it into hers, and we shook them very business-like.

"Edward." I blurted out. "Bella." She replied, a warm smile on her lips once more.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are greater than pillow fights.

EDIT: Okay, double post? Super sorry, I fixed it now obviously.

Wow, thanks to everyone who reviewed or added Could Have to their story alert list. Because of them, you get an update! I can keep going with these guys at this age, or launch into the main plot where they're 7 years older. I couldn't care less, Babyward's kinda cute, but I wanna' get into the romance. What do you think?


	3. Clair de Lune

BPOV

Edward and I stayed up that night. I had lain sprawled across the comfy mass of pillows that had assaulted me earlier, resting my head on my hands whilst he sat Indian style in front of me. I took a moment to actually look at him, as the incidents with the door and pillow fight had delayed that.

Long, vibrant, bronze hair sat messily atop his head, sticking out every which way.

His eyes gleamed lightly with the dull light from the moon, a shimmering emerald colour.

His face was round, but not chubby.

His cheekbones lightly pressed at the skin above them, but they weren't very prominent.

I listed each thing as I noticed it mentally, looking at him contentedly. I smiled when I realized he'd been looking at me the same way, and then blushed. Very willing to get our awkward realization out of the way, I spoke up gently.

"So, you play the piano?"

He looked down, fidgeting and hesitating, "Um…yeah. You heard that?" I laughed lightly, nodding. "I taught myself. I come down here and play sometimes. When I need to...think."

He almost seemed apologetic. It confused me momentarily - he had nothing to be sorry _for_ - before I composed my expression. He looked back up at me then, his own brows furrowing in confusion as he noted my blank expression. He sat like that for a while, looking at me while I looked at him, but soon cleared his throat quietly and looked away again. I scolded myself mentally. _You haven't replied yet you idiot!_

"Can you play for me?" I asked shyly, my face likely turning redder as I felt the heat creep into it. Blushing had always inconvenienced me, even before I'd moved to this unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people. I remembered one night with my mother, years ago.

_I sat in my bedroom, a packet of chocolate chip cookies on my lap and a cup of milk on my bedside table. I had taken the packet from the cupboard downstairs - the one specifically for chocolate, sweets, cookies and biscuits - the night before, and was rather pleased that I'd managed it without getting caught. So I sat in my room, victoriously dipping the cookies in the milk and wolfing them down, lying back on the light green duvet with a smile playing on my lips._

_That was, until Renee's voice floated up the stairs to me._

_"Bells, do you know where the cookies I bought yesterday went?"_

_"Crap." That was my first answer, but it was silent. Mental. I grabbed the cookies frantically as I heard footsteps on the stairs, stuffing them under my pillow. I cringed as my door opened, and forced it into an innocent expression as my mother stared at me. She looked a lot like me, but she was prettier. There was too much Charlie in me. I managed to stop my voice breaking as I spoke to her, "I dunno' Mom." It would have been extremely convincing, an impressive lie, if not for the blushing. It coloured my face as I spoke, already making it clear that I wasn't telling the truth. I was normally a horrible liar anyway, but this never helped._

_Renee sighed knowingly, "I'm disappointed in you Isabella." She stood there for a moment, looking sadly into my eyes as I tried to hide behind my hair. Eventually I felt her gaze lift though, and she walked out the door._

It seemed like a very common situation, a parent catching a child doing something they weren't supposed to. My mom always took punishment so differently though. Normal parents might shout or tell you off, yet Renee would make it much worse and just make you feel guilty. Remembering my mom and the relationship we shared made me smile despite the fact that would never happen again. She could never catch me doing something wrong; never tell me off; never ground me. It seemed silly that I wished she could, but I knew it was my fault she couldn't. I stopped her being able to. I could have changed all of this.

But here I was, sitting in darkness with a boy I'd met just a few moments ago, and for some reason I didn't want to change that. His velvet voice brought me back to reality, and I grinned at his words.

"Fine," he groaned, running a hand through his hair in defeat, "C'mon."

Edward motioned to the door and I followed him silently, inwardly praising myself for not tripping on anything as we made out way out into the hall. We turned right, walking down a very narrow corridor. There were pictures on the walls, a family. I paused in front of one, studying it momentarily. My foster Mom was there in the background, with a tall man standing beside her. He must have been her husband but I couldn't be sure. I hadn't met him yet. They both smiled widely as they gazed into the camera, but my attention was drawn elsewhere. Edward stood in front of them, a small black-haired girl by his side. She looked happy, smiling like the two people behind her, but Edward was the opposite. Well, not the opposite, just a stark contrast. He was blank. Emotionless. I wondered why, before tearing my gaze from the photograph and realising that he wasn't with me anymore. Frantically, I walked to the end of the corridor and peered 'round the corner, and there he was.

It was strange that I already felt anxious without him, and relieved when he was back in my sight. I ignored the thought, pushing it aside for the moment. He gently pushed down on a gold door-handle directly in front of him as I caught up, attempting to be silent. It squeaked loudly, and both of us froze, listening for sounds of people stirring above us. There was a loud snore and I giggled softly, letting him know I was there. He turned to me and smiled, as he pushed the door down the rest of the way and strode inside.

* * *

EPOV

I don't really know why I was talking to her, she just seemed safe. Safe? No-one was safe. Everyone could just pack-up and move on here whenever they wanted. She could be gone tomorrow if she gets adopted. There were people here who _were_ safe though. Alice for one.

Mary Alice Brandon, Mr. and Mrs. Brandon's daughter. Not adopted. Not fostered. She was their _real_ child. It used to upset me how they treated her so differently to the rest of the foster kids they brought home. They loved her. People like Bella and I were substitutes. We were fake. I got past it though.

They had fostered me when I was just a baby, too young to remember what sort of life they took from me. I can't remember my real mother or father either, I don't even know if they're alive. I used to dream of her, my mother. I used to imagine how she'd look and how she'd talk to me. She'd love me, like Alice's parents love her. I envied Alice that. Her love.

Alice never talked to me at first, and I never talked to her. It was easier that way, being left to our own devices. Her parents had been really irritated that we didn't get along, trying to force us to talk, but I never wanted to. It went on like that for years. They'd pair us together for something - helping Mrs. Brandon bake a cake or some other crap - and we'd work at it silently. It started to wear on me though, being so antisocial with her. For a couple of months I would decide to talk to her, and change my mind at the last minute. The weird thing was that her mood changed almost as soon as I did. She'd be so excited, bouncing up and down in her seat, and when I backed out of the plan her face would fall and she'd sulk for the rest of the day.

Eventually, I decided to try to talk to her. I stuck to this decision too, and it was like she already knew. She just came over and chatted to me like we had always been best friends.

_"Umm...Mary?"_

_"Alice." She scowled at me for a moment, as if threatening violence if I didn't comply. She truly was scary sometimes. Since then I've always called her Alice, I wasn't going to risk death. I nodded, and she continued, "Great! Hey Eddie!"_

_"Don't call me Eddie…" I corrected. I always hated that nickname, Edward was fine._

_"Whatever, I'm just glad you've finally made up your mind." She sighed. She seemed really relieved about this too. Why? I had no idea at that point, I still don't get it. "You've been giving me headaches for months Ed."_

Since then Alice and I have just stuck together. She'd let me know when her parents were bringing home a new foster child, and she was always right. She could tell when they were leaving too. It was weird, but that was Alice. It was so her.

The one thing that had confused me about Bella, was that Alice never mentioned her. I always steered clear of the new kids, there was no point in befriending them. Alice would always whisper to me, _"New kid tomorrow. Six years old, blonde curly hair, a bit mental. Gone in three months." _And then she'd smile and prance off to bed. So why hadn't that happened yesterday? She'd seemed a bit off, distracted and fidgety. Either she was worried, or trying to hide something. It must have been the latter. She hid Bella. But…why?

"Wow. It's massive."

I grinned, "Never seen a Grand Piano before?" I walked across the room to the piano placed against the far wall. It was large and black, shining dully in the moonlight. I sat gently on the stool, and ran my fingers over the keys. I made no noise, but it still helped warm up my fingers.

"Nope." She replied, "But my mom used to play classical music around the house. I have my favourites." I turned to her, and she smiled slightly. It didn't reach her eyes though. She was still standing in the doorway, so I waved her in and patted the space beside me on the stool.

Hesitantly, she came over and sat beside me.

I started playing Clair de Lune, not really expecting her to know what it was. I watched they keys intently as my fingers slid over them, biting my lip in concentration. I looked up about a quarter of the way through the song, and Bella's eyes were sparkling. I watched her, confused for a moment, until I got to that one part I was never able to play. It was about two minutes in, and it all started getting too fast. I wasn't looking, so my fingers slipped all the more abruptly, ending the song horribly. I groaned, and a tear slid down Bella's cheek.

She was crying.

"Bella, what-"

I started trying to ask, but she just jumped up from the seat and ran out of the room.

And I just sat there; Like a moron. I just sat there staring at the doorway where she left.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews get rid of Alice's headaches. You don't want her having any of them do ya'?

Right, first off, I'm really sorry for taking so long.

One word; Eurovision. Yep, I heart Eurovision something shocking, and I've been listening to all the songs non-stop since Friday. The final was Saturday night so of course I had to watch it, and in all of that this sort of didn't happen. (By the way, congrats to Norway! You guys really deserved it. Germany should've been higher, but mneh.)

So I hope this isn't too disappointing. My muse flew out the window -_-


	4. Memories

DISCLAIMER: Twilight = Mine? Nope, still not D:

Wow, sooo sorry guys. Exams. More on that later though. If you've forgiven me you might want to read on. -crosses fingers-

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Edward

Edward, Edward, Edward.

That's all that'd been going through my mind the past week. Edward. _All_ the time.

I sighed quietly, flopping down on my highly uncomfortable and unfamiliar bed. I lay there on my back, arms were spread wide, legs apart, as I attempted to clear my mind.

"Okay," I muttered to myself, "Time for bed said Zebedee"

I had no idea who this 'Zebedee' person was, but mum always said that to me before ushering me upstairs to sleep. It was a comfort I guess. A piece of home that I could bring here. Not that this place was anything like my home.

For one, this house was massive. Whilst attempting to occupy my mind and fill it with Edward-free thoughts, I had counted up all the rooms in this mansion. Getting lost only twice, I found four reception rooms, three bathrooms, a study, a kitchen, a pantry, and five bedrooms. That's fifteen rooms. Unfortunately, this task didn't leave me with an Edward-free mind, as I had entered his bedroom last.

His room, like all the others in this house, was huge. The walls were painted a warm creamy colour, that made the room seem to glow slightly. Whites, creams, or light coloured woods were used in the furniture, including the Queen sized double bed that was the first thing you saw as you walked in. It was up against the far wall, and had a golden blanket spread across the top of the black and white bed sheets. The duvet was strikingly white, with a bold black design adorning the bottom edge with angular spirals.

Although, how did I know it was his?

Easy, he was _there_.

He was sitting in the middle of his room on a fluffy cream rug, a black acoustic guitar in his lap. His left hand formed a chord that was unknown to me - Heck, scratch that. Anything to do with music was unknown to me - whilst his right rested atop the body of the guitar. He wasn't wearing shoes, but he had plain jeans and a green t-shirt on. It was a dark green, not a grass colour. More of a seaweed? No, emerald. An emerald green t-shirt, it matched his eyes perfectly.

Dammit! That thought had brought me to look at his face. And the hair.

Yes.

_T__he hair_.

At that moment he looked up from the guitar, straight into my eyes, a horribly pained look corrupting his beautiful features, and I did the most idiotic thing I could possibly have done.

I ran.

It was a mirror of that night a few days previously. He played Clair de Lune for me. My favourite classical song.

It was also one of my mother's favourites. Or had been.

It had been playing that night, the one I tried to forget, the one that led me to be here in the first place. It wasn't Edward's fault, how could he have known the memories it stirred within me? The fact was, he couldn't have. And I was being horrible by ignoring him.

I guess I was trying to protect myself, but it was no use. Edward didn't deserve this treatment because I was trying to repress my past.

That didn't stop me from acting this way.

Which brings me back to the here and now, laying on my bed and trying to sleep.

And I really was trying.

Sleep was about to envelop me, I could tell. My eyes felt heavier, even closed, and I was so cosy and warm. That was, until a high pitched shriek pierced the air around the house.

My eyes snapped open, and my first thought was that someone was hurt. That brought me to the thought of blood - making me feel faint - and death. That of course, brought out the memories again, and they flew out of the little corner of my mind I had been trying so hard to trap them in, dancing in front of my eyes vividly.

A silent sob shook my body, and I sat up, curling into the fetal position and rocking myself gently. Just half a minute later, another scream broke the silence, and I flinched.

_"Remember this honey, because I certainly will." He smiled at me._

_BANG_

I jumped, and a tear escaped my eyes even though the sound was in my head_._

_Glass shattering. Muffled chokes and gurgles. A low chuckle._

My crying was no longer silent as the memory taunted me, scenes flashing in my vision and burning into my eyes. It was almost painful.

_A masked face. Blood spattered on the cracked window. _

"No..." I choked out between sobs. I squeezed my eyes shut, but the memories persisted.

_"I really should kill you too," He said blackly, reaching down and stroking my cheek with the gun.  
_

A blood curdling scream left my mouth, just as a gleeful squeal erupted from another room. Tears poured from my eyes like water from a tap, dripping from my chin and onto my arms, soaking through my long-sleeved t-shirt.

_He grinned at me, his teeth sparkling dimly in the fading light. "But no, you're much too pretty for that." The gun trailed down my neck. "Nice to meet you Isabella." My eyes widened impossibly further at the mention of my name as he turned and left._

"No..." My hands flew up and clasped my hair firmly, threatening to pull it from its roots. "NO!"

My bedroom door flew open.

And that's when everything went black.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella.

Bella, Bella, Bella.

That's all that'd been going through my mind the past week. Bella. _All_ the time.

I could be picking my cereal for breakfast, and find myself wondering, _"Hey, I wonder which one she'd eat?" _

What was wrong with me?

More importantly though, what was wrong with _her_?

There had been a couple of incidents in the last seven days, where we'd be in the same room, and she'd ignore me. Or in worse cases, she'd leave the room in a run. The latter occurred after she entered my bedroom just two days after the piano scene. I'd been casually playing my guitar, my mind still humming_ 'Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella...'_ constantly - despite my efforts to cease it - when she walked in. I stopped immediately, resting my hand on the top of the instrument, as she scanned the room idly. Her eyes settled on my guitar, moved down to my feet, and back up to my chest. She studied my t-shirt with a strange sort of concentration for a while, before looking upwards to my face suddenly.

I hadn't been used to her being in the same room with me, it was nice for her to be there though. I was more relaxed, and the humming stopped. That was probably because the subject they focused on was actually there, I didn't need reminded of that. I thought maybe she'd come to chat with me again, so at that point I locked my eyes with hers, wide and chocolate brown.

But she bolted from the room.

Why wouldn't she talk to me?

"Ugh…" I groaned, yet again, and Alice stared at me. Or rather, continued to. Her expression was hard to read. Lips pressed to a hard line, there was definitely annoyance, but some sympathy could be found in her eyes too if you looked hard enough.

And that would be _very_ hard.

"Edward, stop it, you're gonna' go bald if you keep that up."

"What?" I froze in my pacing, and eyed her, bewildered. She raised her eyebrow slightly, as if to say, _"Seriously?"_. "Oh. Right." My right hand fell out of my bronze hair silently, and only now did I realize my scalp was screaming in protest to the tugging I had inflicted upon it.

"I just…"

I just what?

Wished Bella would talk to me?

Hoped I hadn't hurt her?

Wanted to see her smile, no, even recognise my presence after the past week?

"Ugh!"

My furious pacing began, again, and my hand buried itself in my hair,_ again_.

"Edward."

Her tone was deadly. Ever heard of the phrase "if looks could kill"? Well if voices could kill, it was this one right now.

I turned slowly, unwilling to face her. She might have been tiny, but my word, she was scary as hell when she wanted to be. I pushed that thought away hastily. _"Can't think about that now. Get on with it._" I scolded myself mentally.

"Alice." I tried to replicate her tone, but I don't think it worked. Her eyes were narrowed to fine slits, brows furrowed, lips in an impossibly tight line. I gulped.

"You," She accused, pointing at me and rising from my bed - the place she'd been sitting for the last two hours or so, just watching me. She kept coming towards me, like a hunter to its prey, but finally stood inches from me, and poked her tiny little stabbing fingers into my chest. "You, are overreacting."

"Hm." My response was quiet. I don't know if it was directed to the pixie in front of me, or to myself. Either way her expression softened somewhat as she regarded me, head cocked to one side. The murderous tiger, a kitten once more. She reached up on her tiptoes - even then still needing to stretch - to get to her destination. Her tiny hand closed around mine, which I had forgotten was still buried in my hair. She pulled feebly, and I complied, letting her smooth my fingers out along the way as she brought my hand to her eye level.

"You care about her..."

She lifted her gaze from where she'd been tracing patterns on my palm, and the concern on her features was glaringly obvious. She was like such a sister to me, a full, blood sister, as opposed to a foster sister.

"Don't you?" She pressed gently.

"I..."

I cared about Alice, same way I cared about her parents. Well, maybe more than that, she _was_ very special to me. But I hardly knew Bella. It wasn't the same. Bella was different. The way she blushed. The way she smiled at me. Her laugh...

"Awwh!" Her eyes lit up and she dropped my hand as I refocused my gaze on her. I never noticed I had been staring into space, hm. I was acting _really_ weird. "You really do! I'm right!"

My hands clamped over my ears firmly as I rightly predicted the ear-piercing scream of glee that erupted from Alice's lips. All the while, my head was shaking from side to side. _"No." _

She was jumping up and down now in the middle of my bedroom, eyes wide and hands clasped together in front of her face.

"Alice-"

"Don't you 'Alice' me! I'm right, and you know it!" Her hands flew into the air, as mine went back up to my ears after wrongly assuming the screaming was over with. "EEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeee-!"

"Alice." I stated blackly, cutting her off mid-scream, my eyes squeezed shut.

Immediately she quieted, and stared at the floor. I would have laughed if I wasn't so angry.

"No. No way."

Her golden eyes flew up to lock with my emerald ones. Determination. "But-"

"No, Alice."

"Not even-"

"Nope"

"Can't I just-"

"Alice..."

I lifted a finger and pressed it to her tiny lips. The desperation on her face was making it clear that she _really_ wanted to intervene somehow. I chuckled, "No."

And then she put on the infamous pout.

It's a strange thing when she pouts like that. She drops her head and hunches her shoulders. Her eyes droop infinitesimally, glistening at the corners, whilst her eyebrows fall and furrow ever so slightly. Her nostrils flare, and she seems paler. She looks like a little puppy that's done something wrong, and it makes you want to laugh and cry all at once. Cute, but heartbreaking.

That's how she looked at me now, but more so.

And then she really broke out the big guns.

Alice lifted her head by just an inch, and gazed at me through her eyelashes. A single, glistening tear fell from the corner of her eye, leaving a shimmering trail down the side of her face.

I never thought her pout could be this powerful. Honestly, I was shocked. She'd never used it so dramatically before.

I frowned, lifting my finger from her still pouting lips and brushing the tear away gently.

The side of her lips twitched slightly, and I knew why. She realised she was breaking me.

I knew she knew, but that didn't stop me giving in to her. It's impossible to try, I'd like to see you do it.

"W-what were you planning Al?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Shut UP Alice! Do you know how loud you are?"

But she wasn't the loudest thing in that moment. A horrifying scream, worse than Alice's (which were pretty terrifying sometimes) resounded through the house.

Both of our heads snapped to look in the direction of the noise, outside my bedroom door and across the hall somewhere. I know I was shocked, and Alice shivered involuntarily.

"NO!"

We turned back to eachother, our emotions in that moment completely in sync by the look on Al's face. Shock, horror, fright, worry, confusion. They were as plain as if they were written in permanent marker across her brow.

Before it had even registered that I was moving, I stormed into Bella's room, throwing the door open and straight into a bookcase behind it. A small thought from somewhere deep inside my head noted that the door would probably be dented, but I didn't care. There she was on the bed, hands tangled wildly in her hair, staring at me as if I was a murderer.

And then she began to fall.

I ran across the room and caught her in my arms firmly as she collapsed off the bed. Her eyes were closed and she felt limp as I held her.

"Bella?" I smoothed some hair away from her sweaty forehead, attempting to rouse her.

Nothing.

"Bella." More urgent now. No response.

I looked at her for a moment longer, willing something to happen, but nothing ever did. I was scared to death. I shook her lightly, then more forcefully, and just stared as her head lolled from side to side. And that's when it hit me that something was _really_ wrong.

"Shit." I cursed, as Alice flew out of the room and down the stairs to find her parents.

* * *

**A/N:** Weeee! Cliff hanger as a nice wee end to my first chapter back, which is quite a bit longer than usual as you guys requested. What's it been, a month? 0.o

As I said way up there, exams. They suck. I was revising too much to be able to write, and so I'm super sorry. I just got some muse and ran with it, so I'm hoping it's interesting. You got a lot more insight into the reason Bella's been fostered, and that was super fun to write. Evil people = awesomeness.

So feel free to review.

Actually, no.

Review or Bella dies, mmkay? =D (Joke! She lives, she lives!)


	5. Waking up

**DISCLAIMER: **Still don't own Twilight.

**A/N:** Longest chapter ever for you guys! A special treat before I leave to go to Summer Madness tonight. It's a massive festival in Belfast, and I'm camping in the King's Hall with 5000 other smelly teens for 5 days. I doubt you care though, so here we are. 4, 596 words.

* * *

**EPOV**

_"Bella?" I smoothed some hair away from her sweaty forehead, attempting to rouse her._

_Nothing._

_"Bella." More urgent now. No response._

_I looked at her for a moment longer, willing something to happen, but nothing ever did. I was scared to death. I shook her lightly, then more forcefully, and just stared as her head lolled from side to side. And that's when it hit me that something was __really wrong._

_"Shit." I cursed, as Alice flew out of the room and down the stairs to find her parents._

* * *

_Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella..._

The hum inside my head had intensified now. It was as if everything was centred on the unconscious girl lying in my arms now. I couldn't register anything that was happening outside of the rise and fall of her chest that assured me she was still alive and breathing. I just sat on the floor beside her bed where she'd fallen, rocking her from side to side and staring into her closed eyes.

I have never felt so useless.

And all the while, I felt so...attached to her. And not in the sense that I was holding her against my chest as she lay almost lifelessly on my lap, rubbing soothing circles in her back. No. It wasn't like that.

It was inside me.

Like there were hundreds of strings coming from somewhere deep inside me that were connected to her.

It felt weird, but at the same time it reassured me. Helped me remember she was still there. Still okay.

Alice had returned back up the stairs a minute or so later, her mother close behind. She was pointing and waving her hands wildly, probably trying to explain hat had happened, I couldn't tell. I wasn't there; mentally at least. They were standing at the doorway, so I could see them in my peripheral vision, but I never looked up. I was still rocking Bella, still willing her to wake up, as Mrs. Brandon nodded quickly to her daughter. She glanced my way and smiled slightly, before giving her daughter a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and scurrying out of the room.

_Bella, Bella, Bella..._

"Shut up..." I muttered to myself, and Bella whimpered lightly.

_Bella, Be- wait. What?_

I ignored the voice this time, even though I was surprised it was saying something other than her name for once. "Bella?"

Immediately, her face crumpled into a frown pulling her delicate eyebrows together harshly, her eyes still tightly shut. "He had a gun. Mum..."

"What?"

"He shot the window, didn't you see? Is daddy okay mum...?" She mumbled again, a single tear welling up in her eye.

The strings tugged at me painfully as I watched it brim over and trail down the side of her rosy cheeks.

I vaguely noticed that Alice was sitting on Bella's other side now, and her face was showing the same confusion I felt. She lifted her hand from where it had been resting in her lap. Tentatively - as if the slightest movement of air would break something - she moved it to hover over Bella's face, like she was going to wipe the tear away. She stayed like that for a while, unsure. Hesitant.

She looked up at me, and I tore my gaze from Bella to be able to see her properly. She had one eyebrow raised, questioning me. "I don't know." I mouthed to her silently. I shrugged. "Try." It was more of a question than a command, but I couldn't say it out loud. I was worried it would do something to Bella again, she seemed to be responding to what I said. But it was wrong. Like she was somewhere else.

Alice nodded, and carefully wiped the wetness from Bella's cheek.

"Mummy..." her hand flew backwards swiftly - she held it tight to her chest now - as Bella turned her face away sharply. "No. I-I didn't..."

And as a tall, blond haired man hurried into the room, Bella jolted upright. Her eyes were wide, her hair was plastered to her face with sticky sweat, and she panted heavily. She searched the room for a moment, twitching and spooked looking, and staring intently into everyone's faces. Her brows furrowed as she saw the blond man, who was now watching her as if making mental notes on everything she did or didn't do as Mrs. Brandon watched worriedly from behind him. She looked to her right, staring blankly as Alice gave her a reassuring smile and mouthed to her, "Hey...". A blink was all she got in reply however, as Bella finally locked eyes with me.

So many questions bubbled up in my mind at that moment, threatening to boil over. _Are you okay? What happened? Why didn't you talk to me the past week? Are you okay? What did I do wrong? Are you _okay_?_

Instead, all that came out was a strangled and very relieved, "Bella..."

_Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella..._

And great. The voice was back. Fantastic...

She blinked at me then, slowly, deliberately. Her head tipped to one side slightly and she..._studied _me.

I saw her eyes trail all over my face, then again, and again, until she frowned.

_What? Why are you frowning?_ _Stop it, make her smile boy! Do something! Fix it!_

I shook my head and closed my eyes, attempting to shut the voice out of my head. It didn't stop, but it certainly quieted, grumbling at me all the while. _Stupid kid...listen to me once in a while...idiot..._

Hey, hold on, you're me. Then you're calling yourself an idiot, right?

_Hah, nope._

What? But you're my subconscious or something...

_I wear many hats Edward._

That doesn't even make sense.

_That's what _you_ think._

But you _are_ what I think so...ugh. Whatever, just shut up.

"Um..."

My eyes snapped open at the sound of her voice and locked with the brown ones I'd been missing for so long. I grinned at her, willing her to continue.

"Yeah Bella?"

_And... a-Bella, Bella-_

Shut _up_!

_Sheesh, easy tiger..._

"Who are you?"

And with that, I swear part of me died, all the strings snapping and falling pitifully to the floor between us.

_

* * *

_

**BPOV**

"Who are you?" I managed.

The boy, I couldn't remember his name, he just looked at me. Like I was something that made him want to cry and laugh all at once. The corner of his lips twitched as if he was about to smile, but his eyes...

His beautiful emerald eyes were so pained.

They started glistening as his lips broke into a crooked smile, and then I felt extremely confused. Happiness and sadness mixed on his face, and it looked so wrong.

"W-" He swallowed loudly, looking away from me at nothing in particular and blinking rapidly. He laughed humourlessly as he continued. "What?"

"I don't know who you are." I clarified, guilt raking through me like wildfire. I didn't like how his face distorted immediately into misery, and knowing that it was my fault.

I leaned over so that my face was in front of his again, but as I did a sharp pain shot through my thigh. I looked down to see that his knee was digging into it.

Huh.

"And I'm sitting on you." It sounded more like a question as I raised my eyes to his again, lifting an eyebrow. Why _was_ I sitting on this strange boy? I noticed he was slightly familiar to me, but couldn't pin point exactly why. The vivid green of his eyes? The beautifully messy bronze locks on his head?

I swear I swooned inside.

I found myself staring at him then, and as soon as I realised I jumped to my feet away from him.

"Sorry." I giggled lightly, standing up off of him and dusting off the imaginary dirt on my knees.

Shock overtook his features abruptly, before his face went completely and utterly blank. and I inwardly cringed. I never even meant to upset him, but I did. Without even trying, that's fantastic...

"Isabella?"

Only then did I remember the other people in the room, and as I turned and looked up to see them I frowned at the realisation that they were all staring at me. I hated attention.

And right now I was at the centre of it.

I looked worriedly at the woman who had spoken.

"Did I..? Um. Did I do something wrong Mrs. Brandon?"

My foster mother's amber eyes widened as a hand shot up to cover her mouth. She made a strange choking sound, before tears started rolling down her round face.

She shook her head forcefully - no - reaching her other hand out to me before choking again, and snapping it on top of her mouth along with the first.

My brow furrowed in confusion, more so than before. Heck, I'd never been so confused before in my life.

"Bella...?"

I swivelled on my toes where I stood to look at a pixie-girl sitting cross-legged on the floor across from strange-boy. (That was my name for him, since no-one would tell me who he was) She eyed me carefully, almost seeming as baffled as I felt. I tilted my head to encourage her to go on.

"You, you do know me...right?"

I scoffed, and nodded swiftly. How could I forget Alice? She'd been locking me up most of this last week, only to dress me up or plait my hair or put make-up on me. 'Bella-Barbie' she'd called it. I tried to avoid her after she did it the first time, but she was armed with an extremely dangerous and terrifying weapon.

A _pout_.

Of course, if she even flashed that at me I had to oblige. She was way too persuasive than was probably healthy.

We talked too, I can't remember what about though.

A boy?

Maybe it was strange-boy over there. I honestly didn't know.

"Of course I know you Alice. How couldn't I? You attacked me often enough this week." I laughed nervously.

"Hmm." A deep voice began.

Swivelling again, I noticed the blond man again.

He was very beautiful. Tall and muscular, but not bulky. I found myself smiling at him without meaning to.

"I don't know you though."

I decided to skip the whole, 'do you know me' thing this time around.

"Oh," he chuckled, "You shouldn't do Bella. I'm doctor Cullen." A small smile appeared on his face and I felt at ease and safe immediately.

"Mrs. Brandon?" He looked over to her as he spoke, questioning her.

"Esme, please." Her gaze never left me as she corrected him.

"Esme." His smile grew wider, but she couldn't see it. "Did she know Edward before this happened?"

_Edward._

I almost sighed at the mention of the name. It held something for me. Familiarity.

But his next words had bewildered me. How much more confused could I get?

_This_?

What was _this_?

"What was _this_?" I repeated.

The two of them ignored me though, and I folded my arms in frustration as they continued their conversation as if I had never spoken.

"Yes." She replied, her voice breaking and quivering slightly.

I didn't understand any of this.

Why was Mrs. Brandon crying?

Why was I expected not to remember everyone?

Why was there a doctor?

So many questions, but none of them mattered. Strange-boy mattered, even if I didn't know him. I turned my head to be able to see him then. He mattered, because I felt like I should have known him. Because I had hurt him somehow and I wanted to fix it. And because, I have to say, he was_ really_ pretty.

And he was silent.

Completely still and quiet as he stared back at me.

And although everyone in the room was watching me, he was doing so differently. With emotion.

He looked at me like I killed him.

"She talked," Alice mumbled. "when she was unconscious."

I couldn't look away from strange-boy this time, even as I got some new information about _this_. His eyes were wet and shimmering again, and I found mine copying his.

"What did she say?" The doctor questioned.

"Something about a gun; someone was shot."

I flinched. A tear trekked down my face.

"Ah. Was she acting strangely before she became unconscious?"

"Screaming." Alice laughed, "Screaming like a bloody banshee."

Strange-boy huffed out a small laugh, but sill he stared unblinking and unmoving into my eyes. He was waiting for something, and that confused me.

Why was I so damn confused today?

"Language," Esme whispered.

"Sorry." Alice and I mumbled together. I looked over to her and she raised an eyebrow and shot me a small grin, but it wasn't reaching her eyes. She was trying to reassure me whilst she was the one needing reassured.

"Esme," Carlisle lowered his voice probably in an attempt to make sure I couldn't hear, but he was wrong if he thought that. "Bella seems to be showing signs of severe emotional trauma-"

I shot my eyes up to them. Emotional trauma?

_Severe_ emotional trauma?

That sounded very far from being anything normal. A shaky but quiet sob shook Esme's small body.

"-and I'm not sure if she'll ever be able to fully recover. It seems her mind has tried to block out the memories of whatever happened to her, but missed and blocked out memories of Edward instead." He sighed heavily, lowering his voice even further. I strained my ears to hear him. "I'm not an expert in this field, but I can get her in contact with someone who is if you feel that's the right decision. I know a lot of good child therapists who can try to help her."

My eyes widened. Help? Therapists?

"No." My voice was shaky, but full of resolve and determination.

They turned to me then, and Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going, I'm not." I ran a quivering hand through my hair, tangling it slightly. "I won't see anyone! You can't make me!"

"Bella, calm down." Carlisle raised his hands in front of him, and took a step towards me. I could feel Strange-boy drilling holes in my head with his eyes, but I dared not look away to see him. They wouldn't send me anywhere. I wouldn't let them.

My mother had been sent to a 'therapist' for 'help'.

She didn't come back.

"No!" I all but screamed, tears spilling freely from my eyes. I hissed in a breath and attempted to blink the tears away, but they were still flowing out of my eyes like a river despite my effort to quell them. My hands tangled in my hair again.

And then I was pressed tightly against someone's chest, one of their hands rubbing soothing patterns into my back whilst the other held my head. I pressed my head into the crook of their neck.

"Shhh..." was all they said, and I smiled slightly.

I was safe in their arms.

* * *

I awoke from the same dream, yet again, a huge and bright grin plastered on my face. The same dream that I'd been having for years on end, yet I still wasn't tired of. How long was it now?

The grin was immediately replaced as I frowned against my pillow. Thirteen years.

_Thirteen_ long and shitty years.

Although, if I was to be pedantic, it wasn't really a dream. It was a reality. A memory. And it had been replayed in my mind almost every night in the form of a dream, for all of those thirteen years. It always had me waking up far too soon, but I was happy at least.

And I was fairly happy with what I had made my life now. I got through the crap that was twenty-something foster homes in nine years. I got through the rejection I felt every time the newest family passed me on to someone else, like I was some sort of unwanted hand-me-down. I toughened up through all those years, and I'm glad for it.

I left foster care on my eighteenth birthday. I just had to get out. I couldn't stand the people any more, and it was obvious they couldn't stand me. If they didn't want me, I'd just have to find someone who did, so that's exactly what I went out to do.

I raided the bank then, and the money my parents had left me was enough to live off and get a deposit on a house. I got a job in a local library close to the tiny bungalow I'd bought in La Push, Washington. It had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room, and I loved it. I still do. It was home, _my_ home, and I loved that for the first time in far too many years I had something that I could truly say was _mine_.

But now I have another thing to call mine. Or rather, not a thing, but a person.

Said person chose that exact moment to reach a muscular, russet coloured arm around my waist, humming contentedly. "Morning," he purred.

I smiled again, and rolled over to face him. "Morning Jake." I sighed as he reached up to tuck some hair behind my ear, and leaned over to peck me lightly on the lips before swiftly rolling off the bed and standing up. I watched intently as he stretched his arms above his head, the muscles in his back rippling impressively. He turned and ran his finger down my nose quickly, pecked me on the forehead, and wandered off to the bathroom.

The first time I met him had been in the grocery store, normally enough. I'd been living in La Push for a few weeks by then, but this was the first time he'd been on shift while I was there. He worked at the tills, and said a casual "Hey there," as I set all my shopping on the conveyor belt. I blushed, looking down and continuing with my task.

The next week he was on again, and said another casual "Hiya," when I approached. I looked up this time, and smiled at him, before loading up my shopping.

We carried on like this, and eventually got into small talk about the weather and some other crap one day. We became really great friends, and he'd come over to mine for a beer and a chat every Wednesday night. It was a year until he asked me out.

But we'd been dating ever since.

I heard the shower turn on, and decided I really couldn't sleep in much longer. I threw the covers off me, and instantly shivered. God, it was cold. That's what March did in La Push mind you, sleet and rain and cloud - I shivered again - and _cold_!

I jumped off the bed, pulling my top over my head and grabbing the first bra and t-shirt I came across, swiftly throwing them on. I grabbed a pair of plain jeans off of the floor and replaced my pyjama bottoms with them, appraising myself in the mirror on my wardrobe door once I finished.

My hair looked like a bird had nested in it overnight. Maybe a family of birds actually...at least three generations.

I huffed out a sigh, grabbing a brush and attempting to tame the curly, frizzy brown mass sitting atop my head. When that didn't work, I tied it all up in a ponytail at the base of my neck and stuffed on a hair band. It still looked like shit, but at least it was out of my face.

I wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread, the butter, and a jar of strawberry jam. I managed to toast the bread without much smoke pouring out of the toaster, and spread the butter and jam on it hastily. I was a horrible cook, so I avoided anything that produced heat like the plague. The toaster was as close as I got to cooking, and even then almost always burnt the toast.

I finished my make-shift breakfast, and checked the time absent-mindedly.

8:56, it flashed at me.

I was supposed to be at Forks library at 9am. _Crap! Crap, crap, crap..._ I shouted mentally. I didn't even have time to brush my teeth, and that made me cringe.

"Jake! I'm away to work, 'kay?" I shouted to him, as I ran past the bathroom down the hallway into the bedroom, and started rummaging through the pile of clothes I had beside my bed for my purse.

I loathed cleaning with a fiery passion. So did Jake though, so the house stayed a mess as long as no-one was visiting.

"Sure sure," He replied over the noise of the shower as I finally found my purse. "See ya'," I shouted again, and stepped out the front door.

And the scene that met my eyes probably ruined my day.

"Oh, God..." I whimpered.

Snow.

There was fucking_ snow._

I walked down the three small steps to the driveway without much trouble, and did a mental happy dance. I was clumsy as hell, so this was a massive achievement. Feeling more confident, I sped up my walk to to old red Chevy truck, only to slip on some snow covered ice. I went flying forward and stuck my hands out in front of me, managing to dent the hood of my beloved car as I used it to stop myself hitting the ground.

Fantastic.

I'd not been awake for more than half an hour and I'd already destroyed my car.

I managed to climb into the now very beaten-up looking truck, drive to work, and get inside the library without killing anyone, but that was probably all my luck used up. Jessica decided to emerge from her office as soon as I set my purse on my desk beside Angela.

"You're late." She hissed at me, checking her watch. "Twenty minutes late."

"Sorry Jess, there's snow and-"

"Angela and I got to work on time!" She finished, practically screeching at me.

Jessica was my boss. Angela and I both hated Jess, she really was a horrible boss, but we stuck with the job because we both loved the books. Any time a kid's eyes lit up when they found a book they liked, or when someone was able to let me know they enjoyed a book or learnt something from it, it made my day. So, despite my better judgement, I stayed.

"Yeah," I mumbled to her.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again," she threatened, her voice menacing. She never went any further than that warning, probably because I did all the paperwork she was meant to do. She might own the library, but she didn't care much for it.

I nodded hastily, and she stormed off to her office again, _clack clack_-ing in her heels. God knows at she does in there all day, because it certainly doesn't resemble work.

"She didn't get here on time. She arrived two minutes before you turned up." Ang muttered beside me.

I grinned. Ang was always able to cheer me up on days like this. "How's you?" I asked her, logging on to my computer.

"Fair enough, you know me. Ben wants to visit his parents for a week, and he knows how I can't stand them." She swivelled to face me in her chair, and smiled.

Ben was her husband, and they were perfect for each other. They were high school sweethearts, and although they'd had their ups and downs since then, they loved each other and stuck through it. There was something about them though that was just heart-warming. The way they looked at each other. How he kissed her, like she was fragile and breakable. Jake wasn't like that...

I shook my head to rid myself of the thought "Oh, I thought you loved them." I remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah," she scoffed, "About as much as I absolutely _love_ Jess."

We laughed together for a while, chatting about the weekend and our other half's. It was never too busy on a Monday morning, and I was glad for that today. It meant I could talk with Angela and not have to worry about my luck getting any worse when mixed with customers.

And just like that, the automatic doors slid open.

"C'mon, I'm bored!" The black haired girl drew out the last word, as if to emphasise her point. She was tiny, with bright amber eyes, and I thought she looked familiar, but that was stupid. I didn't know anyone who lived in Forks apart from Angela.

One look at the person she dragged into my library however, and I nearly collapsed.

* * *

**A/N:** Hit? Miss?  
-nervously wrings hands-

I'm not sure about this chapter honestly, I changed it about so much. =/

But, no more chapters until I get at least 15 more reviews. You have 5 days to get there, so...

GO! =D


End file.
